Luckiest Loser
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Whoa, I think I'm in love.' Lewis meant that when he said it. But to get to Detective Alex Eames, he sort of has to get through his best friend since forever Bobby Goren. Alex/Lewis.
1. Wherein Lewis waits for Bobby

**Luckiest Loser**  
by **MGO**

Rants: Okay, so first time writing Criminal Intent fiction. And so, I decided to use a character that's under appreciated, Lewis. Whatever happened to him, anyways?

Spoilers: As of right now, none. Except for **episode 0108**, where Lewis meets Eames. This may change, but I've only seen through season one in order, and bits and pieces of later seasons. My B.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order Criminal Intent or any of it's terms and characters. Or anything else familiar, for that matter.

Part One: Wherein Lewis waits for Bobby

* * *

"Bobby!" Lewis cried out affectionately, throwing his hands above his head.

Bobby glanced up, pausing in his search for the right key to his apartment building. Lewis was sitting on the steps, a can of what Bobby could only presume was beer clutched in one hand.

"You know it's against the law to drink on the street," Bobby said, frowning. "You could have at least brought a brown paper bag for that."

"You are late, my friend," Lewis said, pointing. "I've called you three times. And I've been sitting on this same step for over an hour. I think my ass is frozen to it."

"I'm sorry, work--" Bobby started, but Lewis shook his head.

"No excuses, I'll forgive you if you help me up," Lewis said, offering his beer can free hand to the much bigger man.

Bobby grasped it, and pulled Lewis to his feet, who wobbled a bit and almost tumbled headfirst down the stairs. Bobby had the decency to grab him, and wait for him to regain his balance. "Did you drink the entire six-pack, Lewis?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"You are a really boring person to wait for," Lewis countered, "I needed something to do to entertain myself."

"What else did you do?" Bobby asked in a slightly exaggerated tone.

"Well, the lady who lives in the apartment right there threatened to call the cops if I didn't stop singing the entire Bat Out Of Hell album," Lewis replied.

Bobby sighed heavily. "Come on, let's go inside. I'll order some pizza."

"Woohoo!" Lewis cheered, throwing is arms up again. Bobby caught him before he tumbled over again. "By the way, how is Detective Alex?"


	2. Wherein Bobby and Lewis order pizza

**Luckiest Loser  
**by **MGO**

Rants: Sorry this is so short. Writing for the LJ community lawandorder100 seems to have shortened my general chapter length. I'm going to try to avoid drabbles from now on, folks. Part three promises to be longer.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Part Two: Wherein Bobby and Lewis Order Pizza

* * *

"What toppings for the pizza?" Bobby asked, opening the apartment door and letting Lewis in first.

Lewis practically skipped over to the couch, and plopped down on to the worn leather with a happy sigh. It was nice to be sitting on something besides cement. "Cheese, pepperoni, uh, pineapples? Oh, and mushrooms!"

Bobby sighed. "Do you always have to oder mushrooms on your pizza?" He asked, glancing at Lewis who nodded his head enthusiastically. "Fine, but we're doing half and half."

"You getting Hawaiian?" Lewis asked, sitting up, "With jalapeños?"

Bobby nodded. It was his favorite. "Wait, does this mean you've changed your mind?"

Lewis paused. He did enjoy Hawaiian pizza. But he wanted mushrooms, too. But Bobby hated mushrooms on his pizza. "Tell you what, make it a Hawaiian with pepperoni."

"And jalapeños," Bobby agreed.


	3. Wherein Lewis conffesses to Bobby

**Luckiest Loser  
**by **MGO**

Rants: Okay, so I've finished writing all of this, and since the parts are so short in length, I'll update once a day until the final three parts are up. The sequel is also already in works

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Part Three: Wherein Lewis confesses to Bobby why he's there

* * *

"It'll be half an hour," Bobby said, hanging the phone back up on the wall jack.

"Sweet," Lewis said, stretching and sprawling himself out on Bobby's couch. "I'm starving."

Bobby plopped down into the recliner across from Lewis, and put his legs up on the coffee table. "So, to what do I owe your company?"

Lewis sat up. It was too quickly though, and he brought a hand to his head, and held up one finger for Bobby to wait for the dizziness to fade. "Whoa." He said.

"I don't care how good your alcohol tolerance is," Bobby chided, "But you probably shouldn't drink an entire six pack of booze."

"Bah, the crap was watered down," Lewis countered. "I'd have done more damage drinking a two-liter of Mountain Dew."

"At least then you'd be able to walk in a straight line," Bobby replied.

"Ha-ha," Lewis snorted, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue. He was to old for that kind of behavior. That, and he didn't think he could live with Bobby's heckling about it.

"Anyways, you're here because...?" Bobby started again.

"Ah, yes!" Lewis said, and a grin plastered it's way onto his face. "I've decided."

"Decided what, exactly?" Bobby asked worriedly. Lewis had a knack for doing some stupid things, sometimes.

"I'm going to ask Detective Alex on a date," Lewis replied smugly.


	4. Wherein Lewis wants to ask Eames out

**Luckiest Loser  
**by **MGO**

Rants: Okay, so once again, here is the next part. Enjoy.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Part Three: Wherein Lewis wants to ask Eames on a date

* * *

"You can't," Bobby said.

"Can't what?" Lewis asked, a little taken aback.

"Ask her out on a date," Bobby replied.

"Why not?" Lewis pouted – not that he'd ever admit to pouting – and folded his arms over his chest.

"Because she's my _partner_," Bobby continued, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.

"You're just worried she'll agree," Lewis argued. "It's okay for you to do who knows what with any of _my_ female friends, but I can't even ask one of yours on a date?"

"You didn't work with any of them," Bobby countered, but looked mildly sheepish at the thought. He hadn't _meant_ to steal girls from Lewis.

"Sarah Woods," Lewis snapped back, "When you were in collage. We worked together at that diner you and me used to always go to. You dated her, and dumped her, and she cried and whined until I was fired."

"Exactly!" Bobby replied. "That's why it's best you don't date Eames."

"So you don't get fired?" Lewis asked incredulously.

Bobby paused. "Something like that."

"Don't you think you're being selfish?" Lewis asked.

"By trying to protect my female partner from my male friend?" Bobby replied.

"Protect her from -?" Lewis frowned, blinking. "I'm a good guy, Bobby. You know that." Lewis continued to look confused for a moment, before looking hurt.


	5. Wherein Bobby gives Lewis his permission

**Luckiest Loser  
**by **MGO**

Rants: Part Five. Yay. This is almost over. Thank you for putting up with me.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Part Five: Wherein Bobby gives Lewis his permission

* * *

"I'm sorry," Bobby said, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"You, stumble over your words and say you don't actually mean?" Lewis asked sarcastically, "That's a first."

"It's just – she's my partner, Lewis," Bobby said. "That'll make me the intermediary between the two of you, and that's awkwardness I'd much rather avoid."

"So, it's the 'I don't so much care about your happiness as my own misfortune' thing?" Lewis asked.

Bobby paused, then nodded. "Technically."

Lewis frowned, and leaned back, spreading his arms across the top of the couch. "But I like her, Bobby."

"I know you do," Bobby replied. He didn't point out that sometime his over-enthusiastic 'hello's sometimes freaked Eames out, though.

"If I promise never to ask you about her will you change your mind?" Lewis asked.

"That doesn't change the facts, Lewis," Bobby replied, but shrugged. "But..."

"But?" Lewis asked, sitting up again, a hopeful look on his face.

Bobby hesitated before continuing, as if still debating what he was about to say was indeed the right thing to say. "I guess... I can't actually stop you..."

"Thank you Bobby!" Lewis cheered, throwing his arms into the air again. "You're the best, man."

"I just hope I don't regret this," Bobby sighed.


	6. Wherein Eames says 'yes'

**Luckiest Loser**  
by **MGO**

Rants: So this is the final part for Luckiest Loser. To be continued with "Smoothie King" which, I should get around to posting pretty soon.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Part Six: Wherein Eames says 'yes'

* * *

"Hey, Lewis," Alex said, "Bobby ran off to the library. He probably won't be back for a while."

Lewis glanced up sharply from his spot behind Bobby's desk, letting his feet fall to the floor with a heavy thump. "Oh, bummer."

"No kidding," Alex replied, "He's left me to do all the paperwork."

She smiled at Lewis, who grinned widely in return. "Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you, Detective Alex."

"Since Bobby isn't around, Alex is just fine," she replied. She sat down and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Lewis asked, leaning forward eagerly, a grin on his face.

"Where to?" Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I know this Italian restaurant that'll make Olive Garden cry like a baby," Lewis replied.

"Then I'd love to," Alex replied, smiling. "Nothing makes my day better than watch a restaurant chain burst into tears." she teased.

"Sweet," Lewis grinned again. "See you at, oh, Eight?"

"I'll give you my address," Alex replied, smiling as well as she searched for a pen.


End file.
